Reflections
by Bra-Chan
Summary: rating for language - Bulma reflects on how she & Vegeta got together, & the effect it had on Yamcha etc. after his suicide battle with Buu - kinda how V/B got together with a twist


This is my new V/B fic, without Yamcha cheating, & Vegeta & Bulma fighting like cats & dogs etc. It's been annoying me, & I have decided to try to portray *my* (Akira Toriyama's & FUNimation's etc) chars like the original ones rather than the dubbed chars. SO….here goes. By the by, this is set after Vegeta's suicide fight with Majin Buu, and Bulma was told by Goku a few hours ago. And I KNOW she wouldn't be able to know what other people were thinking, and that it's very doubtful she would remember everything so well, but, a bit of poetic licence people, anyways, here's the story. Also, I've never seen these episodes - (Majin Buu/Vegeta etc.) - dubbed, subbed or otherwise, so I don't know all that much about them other than what I've read etc. So I'll probably get some stuff wrong, sorry, just bear with me, but please mention it in the reviews (which I trust you will write, *raises eyebrows appealingly*) if something's glaringly obvious..  
  
Disclaimer: I, (unfortunately) do not own any of the chars in this story and if I did I wouldn't have sold them to FUNimation, (or be writing this) who with Akira Toriyama and some other big companies DO own these chars, and DBZ!  
  
Reflections  
  
Bulma was still in the same position she'd been in when Goku had first told her about Vegeta. She was in shock. She still couldn't believe Vegeta was dead, he had died for her & Trunks, she felt horrible. If it hadn't been for her, he'd still be alive. Trunks was with Goten. She felt very bad for Trunks, but Goten was probably the best person for him to be around right now. Trunks had idolised his father. She knew Goku would have explained that Vegeta only knocked him out so he wouldn't have to watch Vegeta die, or worse, get himself killed, but it still must have upset him. She thought about Vegeta. He was proud, but still, and although he didn't show it, he loved her & Trunks more than anything. She didn't know what she'd do without him, she loved him so much it hurt. Although Goku DID love Chi-Chi, she was never his first priority, he often abandoned her, not intentionally, and, for a good cause, but he still abandoned her, but Vegeta, (since Trunks had been born) hadn't abandoned her. They were 'bonded,' she wasn't sure what that meant, but, apparently it was very rare, and special. She didn't think Goku & Chi-Chi were bonded, or they wouldn't be drifting apart. There were a lot of things wrong with their marriage, but right then, she didn't care about Goku or Chi-Chi all she cared about was Vegeta & Trunks, and herself. She thought about how they had first got together, Chi-Chi had been so shocked. Goku hadn't been even slightly surprised, but then, Goku always was good at reading people, (except difficult things like their gender.) It started when she noticed some things about her relationship with Yamcha, &, she supposed Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~That thing they do in movies, where it goes all wavy & foggy here~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha had looked over at Bulma. There was something wrong with her. There had been ever since he was wished back after the battle with Vegeta, Nappa & the Saibamen. He leaned over the table to her,  
"Bulma?" he asked  
"Bulma!" he said a bit more sharply, snapping his fingers in her face, when he got no response.  
"Hmmm?" she asked, focusing her gaze on him.  
"Is anything wrong, you've been sitting there for nearly ten minutes, just staring off into space."  
"Oh, I have I'm sorry - and, no, there's nothing wrong" Bulma answered him. Actually, that was a lie, there WAS something wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger. There was something, just, missing from her relationship with Yamcha. He was a great guy. She'd had friends whose boyfriends had cheated on them, & even beaten them, but Yamcha was a great guy, and totally devoted to her. She just didn't like him like that anymore. Well, she did like him, more than a friend, well, differently than a friend. That was the whole problem, he just wasn't her world, he wasn't her love. She didn't LOVE him like she used to. In retrospect she'd never loved him, she'd just never noticed.  
"Look, Bulma, if there's something wrong, just tell me." She looked into his sweet face, how could she tell him their relationship wasn't serious, it'd break his heart, she knew. "I'm just a bit tired, I guess." Yamcha knew she wasn't telling the truth, but if she didn't want to tell him, he respected that. *Wow, am I making Yamcha corny or WHAT!? Well, I don't like him, so HAHAHAHA this is MY fic anyways!!*  
"So, you want me to take you home?" he asked.  
"Alright, let's go, I'll just pay."  
"Are you sure, I mean I can pay"  
"No, that's fine." Bulma answered him slightly annoyed, she didn't know what it was, but it annoyed her when Yamcha did this, it was like she was an inferior who couldn't pay for herself, or open doors for herself. She sighed inwardly, she loved it when people treated her like that, (well most people, certain sleazy employees, shape shifting pigs, and perverted old men, were most definitely OFF that list,). She was looking for excuses to get angry with him, never a good sign.  
She signalled the waiter over,   
"Yes, Miss Briefs?" he asked politely, this was the richest woman on the world, and she was said to tip liberally. Besides the fact she was one of the most beautiful women on the planet.  
"Can I have the bill, please?" she asked.  
"Of course, Miss Briefs." He answered her, bowing. With one more grotesque smile that to Bulma almost looked like a grimace, he disappeared through the doors separating the tables etc. from the kitchen.  
*Sleazy waiters are also definitely off that list.* She thought to herself, annoyed. She hated guys like that. Well, that depended on what type of guy, but guys like that waiter…she trailed off, she couldn't be bothered right now. Besides she had enough to think about right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAN NIGHT ON THE WAY TO CAP CORP~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yamcha, could you turn the radio on?" Bulma asked him, as she wanted to think, and having the radio on would mean Yamcha wouldn't feel obliged to start up a conversation.  
"Sure thing, Bulma" he answered as he leaned forwards, and turned it on.  
Bulma began to analyse her thoughts. Before the Saibamen had killed Yamcha, everything had been fine, well it hadn't, but she hadn't noticed that anything was wrong. When she'd found out he'd been killed, she'd been upset, but, she realised, not as much as she should have been if she truly loved him. Sure she'd cried. But she would've cried for Goku, (in fact probably more for Goku, he was her oldest & probably dearest friend,) or Mirai Trunks, (once again probably more for Mirai Trunks, he was a nice, handsome, well mannered boy,), or Chi-Chi, or Gohan, or anyone at all close to her, she was a sensitive person. Hell, now, she'd even cry for Vegeta, somehow she felt perhaps she'd do more than cry about Vegeta, but now wasn't the time to think about things between her & Vegeta, she was sure they had no bearing on things between her & Yamcha. She had been upset, but still, her life had gone on, if she'd loved him, like she wanted to love someone, & have them love her, her life would have been nothing without them, if she'd truly loved him, she never would have left his semi-killer live in her house. She DID like Yamcha, he was very special to her, he was a good friend who she just happened to have a crush on, but all the same, she didn't love him. Who was she kidding, there was no way she'd ever have that kind of a relationship with anyone. Even Goku & Chi-Chi didn't love each other that way. They were closer than her & Yamcha, but still, they would go on with their lives if something happened to the other one. They'd be upset - more so than she was about Yamcha, but they'd go on with their lives. She couldn't be bothered with this, it was too exhausting, Yamcha was a great guy, they got on great, it just wasn't serious. She decided to ignore the little voice in the back of her head telling her that he thought it WAS serious.  
"Here we are" came Yamcha's voice, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Oh, thanks for driving me."  
"Anytime Bulma."  
"Well, see ya."  
"Alright, I'll call you."  
"K"   
Actually, she didn't have any intention of calling him, he'd call her, he always did. Bulma opened her door and got out, she closed it behind her, and waved to Yamcha, he waved back to her as he drove away. As soon as he was out of sight, she let her hand drop and sighed, she didn't have a choice, she HAD to tell him it wasn't serious. Why was everything so difficult!? She slowly turned, and began to walk back towards the house. She was miserable, everything had been so great in her life, before she'd noticed she didn't love Yamcha; in fact, everything had been great until Vegeta had come to Earth! There he was again, right at the centre of her problems. HE was the reason Son-Kun had first died. HE was the reason Yamcha had died. HE was the reason they'd all had to go to Namek. HE was the reason she'd realised how things really stood between her & Yamcha. HE was the reason her life was screwed, but then, if she thought about it that way, he was the reason they'd defeated Frieza, and he was the reason Frieza hadn't been granted immortality. She didn't care about Frieza, or the dragonballs, or any of that right now, all she cared about was how she had to break the heart of the first man she'd ever come close to loving! As she opened the front door, countless insults against the arrogant prince running through her mind, she was suddenly hungry. Dreaming up ways to defy all the laws of physics was one thing, she could do that without too much effort, but analysing her feelings, her life, was something that took up all her energy. She walked into the kitchen, reached her hand over, flicked on the switch, and SCREAMED! Vegeta had done it again. There he was sitting at the table, surrounded by practically hundreds of now empty plates, each & every cupboard/fridge/shelf etc. which once held food now stood empty, and to top it all off, HER COFFEE WAS ALL GONE!! Calm down, Bulma, she thought to herself, he's a saiya-jin, he needs to eat. JUST…..CALM……DOWN!! She told herself, clenching & un-clenching her jaw and fists, whilst squeezing her eyes tightly shut to try to release some of the anger. Slowly, she uncurled her fingers, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, outwardly seeming totally calm & in control. There was that son of a bitch, sitting in front of her, his eyebrow raised, and his mouth curled upwards in a smile of amusement. Her eyes blazed,  
"YOU"  
"FUCKING"  
"ARROGANT"  
"UGLY"  
"SON"  
"OF"  
"A"  
"BITCH!!" She screamed as loud as she could, accenting every word by throwing a different piece of cutlery at his head. Of course, he dodged them all easily, but this only made her madder.  
"Woman," he began, "I don't know WHAT your problem is, but I just thought you might like to know, that there's no food left"  
"No, food, left!? NO FOOD LEFT! That's because you just ate it all!" she spluttered, totally infuriated. He just raised one eyebrow, smirked, laughed lightly, evidently amused, and left the room. Bulma was left in total indignation, that man had the nerve to try to kill her best friend, threaten to blow up her planet, have her boyfriend killed, come to her house, eat her food, tell her there was none left, then just get up & leave, no apology, NOTHING. That was it, NO-ONE, got away with talking to her like that, especially not when she'd had no coffee for at least twenty-four hours. She marched down to her lab, grabbed her tool-kit, and crept outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was sitting at the table watching her coffee swirl around in the cup, (for all you pedantic people, she'd got someone to go down to the store to buy enough food & coffee to re-stock her fridge/pantry and wherever else food could be put OK.) When she heard a voice from outside:  
"Woman! The gravity room's not working, come and fix it!"  
She sauntered down to the gravity room, glanced around a bit, making it obvious she wasn't really checking, and said,  
"Well, Gee, Vegeta, I just don't think it likes you anymore than I do!"  
"That is no way to address a Prince."  
"Well, Prince-boy, just what do you intend to do about it?" she asked him, an infuriating smile on her face.  
"What will I do!?" he screamed at her, "I'll fucking kill you!"  
"But if you kill me," she answered coolly, "who'll put up with your shit, cook you meals, and fix the gravity room?"  
He lowered his hand, pleased to find a half - plausible excuse to not kill her,  
"You just watch it woman." He said. His words, which were intending to sound ice-cold and threatening, came out as, well, little more than weird.  
"Oh, I will, don't you worry." She answered seductively.  
Vegeta didn't understand what was going on, so he stood up, glared at Bulma, & marched out of the room. Bulma just stood there, shocked. She had actually wanted Vegeta to react. When she had spoken so seductively, she had been trying to turn him on. She walked to her lab. Creating extremely advanced prototypes for robots people couldn't even imagine yet always helped her think.  
She leaned back in her chair, spinning around, back & forth. Maybe it was time to analyse her feelings towards Vegeta. Well, she had never really been afraid of him. She was afraid of what he could do, but somehow, she'd never been really afraid of *him*! She wondered how that made sense, however, somehow it did. Maybe, she liked him, maybe that was what was wrong with her & Yamcha. She couldn't love Vegeta, if she DID he'd never return her feelings. If she DID love him, maybe that's why she'd noticed how things were between her & Yamcha, because what she felt for Vegeta was REAL, it was more than what Goku & Chi-Chi felt for each other, maybe,…maybe she needed sleep. She was arguably the most intelligent woman on the planet, she always used logic, and she was very much sane, and no smart, logical, sane person would fall in love with Vegeta. She sighed she was deluding herself, she couldn't be bothered working out if she was deluding herself about having feelings for Vegeta, or for not having feelings for Vegeta. Whichever one it was she was sure it was brought on from a combination of lack of sleep & caffeine withdrawal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE IN THE GRAVITY CHAMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta, was doing push ups under 400 times Earth gravity. Not training too hard let him think. He thought about the Chikuu-jin, she was beautiful, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was bonded to her, and he loved her. The only problems with this were, first & foremost, Bulma did not seem at all interested in anything to do with him which didn't involve either trying to create more advanced training robots to hurt him, or to yell at him about something. Besides, she was going out with that baka human, what was his name. Vegeta always called him scar-face, or baka-boy, he'd never liked him. He didn't think he was ever likely to hurt Bulma, Kami help him if he did. He knew the baka human loved Bulma very much, he wondered what would happen if Bulma ever broke up with him. Of course, he thought miserably, IF Bulma DID break up with the baka human, he could be sure it would have nothing to do with him. He didn't understand what was going on between him & Bulma. One minute, she was nice, and smiling, and the next she was screaming at him for something trivial like blowing up all the training robots she built for him as if it was his fault they were too weak to withstand a simple ki blast. Or eating all her food, or making fun of baka-boy, except that one time, when she'd laughed, well, it wasn't really a laugh, it was more of a muffled giggle, but all the same, it pleased him What worried him was what he would do about this *bond*. Back on Vegeta-sei, he had heard stories, (and scoffed at them,) of males who'd bonded with females who were already taken, or who just didn't like them. It ultimately killed them, one and all. Now wasn't the time to think of such things, he had training to do. He WOULD become a super saiya-jin, & he WOULD defeat Kakkarot. Why couldn't he become a super saiya-jin, even that little purple haired bra had been able to, what had his name been, Trunks, that was it, Mirai Trunks. But if he was from the future, that meant there had to be another saiya-jin on Chikyuu, who was called Trunks, but he knew all the saiya-jins on Chikyuu and none of them were called Trunks, or even looked like him. Every time he began to train he would be side-tracked by something to do with this baka planet, he HAD to train. HE turned the gravity up to 500, and furiously began to attack an invisible enemy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER VEGETA'S TRANING~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen to find Bulma sitting at the table, watching her coffee swirling and slowly getting very cold. He watched her for a while, pleased she couldn't sense ki, although he doubted she would have noticed him anyway. She looked beautiful in this light, watching the coffee. He noticed a newspaper lying near her. He looked back at her. Something was wrong with her. He hoped it hadn't to do with him. If it had to do with Baka-Boy, he would make sure he added a few scars to his collection. This thought made him smirk. He shook his head, these thoughts they were there again. He thought if he acknowledged his feelings for her would make them stop, but they'd just made it worse. Suddenly, he noticed how hungry he was. "Woman!" he said, making her snap out of her thoughts, and look up at him surprised, "Where did you come from." She asked him looking up at him, surprise written in her every feature. "The royal house of Vegeta-sei." He answered her haughtily. She looked into his eyes, not sure whether he was joking or just looking for an opportunity to remind her of his heritage. "Was, that a, *joke,* Vegeta?" She asked him. "This is not the time to discuss your inability to see the difference between a stated fact, & a joke, it is time," he told her, haughtily, "for my food." "Be that a it may, Vegeta no Ouji" she said, her voice laced with mocking sarcasm, "now, is also the time for Yamcha to pick me up." "So, once again, you will go out with Baka-Boy, and come back upset, and buried too deeply in thought to fix my dinner." He asked her, clearly annoyed. She just stared, was it really that obvious how upset she was about Yamcha? It couldn't have been, even Chi-Chi hadn't picked up on it. Maybe she should tell Yamcha today. She stood up & spun around to ask him how he knew that, when she realised, he'd moved, and she was now, not two inches from him. He lent towards her, and his arms circled around her back, when, there was a knock on the door. She spun around, and almost ran to the door. She probably should have told Yamcha earlier, but she was going to tell him tonight. He didn't deserve this. He deserved better. She opened the door, to see Yamcha standing there, with a posy of the most beautiful flowers Bulma'd ever seen in his hand, and a sweet, kind smile plastered onto his face. Bulma took a deep breath, and invited him inside. "We need to talk, Yamcha. Come on, we'll talk in my room" She told him, over her shoulder. As they walked through the kitchen, Vegeta shot Yamcha a glare so cold, it could freeze hell. *There he is again, always popping up, I should kill him* Vegeta thought. *What was that all about* Yamcha thought to himself, as he followed Bulma out of the kitchen. When they got to her room, she turned to him, opened the door, and motioned him to enter with her hand. Bulma was sitting on he edge of her bed, Yamcha, at the table at her desk. "Yamcha, you have probably noticed something since you were wished back." She paused, she REALLY didn't want to say this, besides the fact, she still hadn't thought of a way how, she wasn't used to it taking so long for her to think of something. "Well, I DO care for you, and I do like you differently from a friend, but, I think you take our relationship more seriously than I do. You love me, but I just have a crush on you." She finished, praying silently that he hadn't heard her breath or relief. She opened her eyes, and winced as she looked up into his face. His face was stony and blank. Finally, he opened his mouth, "this is about Vegeta isn't it?" She just looked at him, had he seen what went on between Vegeta & her, had he seen how close they were to kissing before he knocked. *Stop it*, she told herself, *nothing is going on between Vegeta & you!* "No," she answered him at last, "why would this have anything to do with that baka?" His stony mask dropped, just for a second, but Bulma saw behind it a torrent of rage. "Don't fucking lie to me, you've been cheating on me with that ass-hole." She knew this must be hard for him, but goddammnit, this wasn't a walk in the park for her, she didn't have to sit here listening to this. "That's it, I would NEVER do that to you. I don't have to listen to this shit in my own house." Before she even knew what was happening, he had backhanded her across the face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta still sat where he had been when Yamcha had walked in. He had been so close to her, her scent was intoxicating him. Then baka-boy'd walked in. He could still smell her. He smiled a little, she was going to break up with baka-boy. He began to hear her voice filter down into the kitchen; "…..care…you…friend….you…seriously…I…..you…..love…..I……crush"  
He smirked, that couldn't have pleased Yamcha. There were a few minutes of silence, before Yamcha spoke;  
"…..about Vegeta…"  
"No……why….anything…baka"  
"Don't' fucking lie to me, you've been cheating on me with that ass-hole." Vegeta heard all of Yamcha's answer, he'd be surprised if all of Satan City didn't hear it.  
"That's it, I would NEVER do that to you. I don't have to listen to this shit in my own house." came Bulma's voice. He listened very carefully for Yamcha's answer, but heard nothing. He got up & crept closer to her room. When he was outside her door, he heard gagging noises. *Yamcha had better not have hurt her in ANY way shape or form,* he thought to himself as he kicked the door open. He was Yamcha standing stock still in the middle of the room, a pathetic mixture of shock, horror, & shame on his face, and Bulma lying sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He looked up from her, to meet Yamcha's eye. His expression was now anything but cold. He was furious. Yamcha began to back away. "Look, man, I didn't mean to." He said, clearly panicking. "Oh, well that's OK then." Vegeta answered him sarcastically, while studying the ki ball he was charging in his hand. "In fact…Yamcha? I didn't mean to…" he phased in front of Yamcha, and kicked him out of the window. "Kick you." He finished, "and, y'know what else I didn't mean to do? This." He said as he threw the now fully charged ki ball at him. Yamcha only just had enough energy left to fly home. Vegeta flew back through the window, to find Bulma sitting up uncertainly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That foggy thing again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma smiled in spite of herself. She didn't know how it had taken her so long to work out how much she loved Vegeta. She wished she'd worked it out earlier. She sighed, now he was gone. She wondered if he went to Hell. She seriously doubted it. She had since made up with Yamcha, but they'd never been close again. She didn't hold a grudge anymore, Vegeta had never forgiven, he'd hated Yamcha. Had hated Yamcha she amended sadly, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to get too close to him anyway. She was startled from her reverie by a knock at the door. She sighed, checked herself in the mirror, and went downstairs to answer the door. It was Yamcha. "I was just wondering if you needed someone to talk to." She looked at him, she wondered if he wanted to talk or get back together. She did need someone to talk to, and, Yamcha wouldn't try anything so soon after Vegeta had died. "Sure, come on in." she answered him, resignedly. He smiled happily, too happily for the circumstances. She stifled a sigh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She led him into the kitchen, not wanting him to feel too comfortable. "Bulma," he said, annoyed, "does it always have to be like this?" "Like what, Yamcha? You came here to talk, because my husband just died." She answered him seemingly coolly, but her anger mounting steadily. "He never married you, Bulma, I would have married you, but you left me for that bastard." "That's it! I though you'd changed, I thought you'd finally got over me, but you haven't, we were married in everything but title, I will not let you insult my husband only hours after he died, you pride yourself on your 'sensitivity.' You never understood me like him, I never loved you like I loved him. Get out!" "Bulma, I know you're upset, but he's dead." "So," she countered, "we'll wish him back." "Well, he's not back right now." "GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE FUCKING POLICE!" "It shouldn't be like this Bulma, we were never like this, we were close." "We were close because I trusted you, but you betrayed my trust when you hit me." "I didn't mean to, it was a mistake, it happened years ago." "The issue isn't how long ago you hit me, or whether you meant it, the issue is, that, even if only for a second, it seemed like a good idea to hurt me. So, yes, actually, Yamcha, it should be like this." "Come on Bulma." He said, taking a step towards her.   
"Yamcha, I have 'asked' you twice now, & I promise you, this IS the last time, get out of my house before I call the cops."   
"I may be a 'weakling' compared to your 'husband'" (he put sarcastic emphasis on husband)   
"But I AM still stronger than the average human."   
"However unlike Vegeta, you, are too weak to dodge an entire squad. I am the richest & most powerful woman on the planet, I could get every police person in Tokyo here within minutes."   
"What I meant was, I'm strong enough to prevent you from calling them."   
"You wouldn't" she gasped.   
"That's what I thought, I thought you'd never leave me, I gave you my heart, and you broke it."   
"Yamcha, I never meant to hurt you."   
"Look, I'll leave on one condition, you tell me, truthfully, that you never felt anything for him until after we'd broken up, & that he had nothing to do with us breaking up, no, tell me he didn't have everything to do with us breaking up."   
"Yamcha, I.."   
"Truthfully"   
"I thought everything was fine, but then when you were wished back after the fight with the Saibamen, things had just changed somehow. I didn't know why then, but it seemed to date from when I saw Vegeta on Baba's crystal ball, I don't know what it is, it's just he was so, sexy, I guess, and he was so confident, and powerful, and so…untamed.." she would have gone on, but glancing at Yamcha's face, she saw an outline of Vegeta's good points.   
"Later, when he died in the fight against Frieza, even though I couldn't see him, I just, knew, he had died, and I felt it when he came back to life. I still hadn't realised I felt something more than pity at losing his planet, his people, and losing to someone he considered so inferior. That's why I offered for him to stay at Capsule Corp. I wanted to, well, understand him, I guess. Anyway, I felt strange about Vegeta. I didn't bother thinking about it really, so I just didn't understand it, I was just too worried about what WAS going on between you & I. Anyway, as soon as I realised Vegeta was the reason for the problems between us, I told you, we broke up. I never intentionally hurt you, I worked hard to NOT hurt you." She turned her face up to him, her eyes brimming with tears. Recollections of Vegeta were painful, but she supposed, even if he was doing it purely for himself, talking about her relationships with Vegeta & Yamcha was probably good for her. "So, suddenly, I wasn't good enough for you." "That's it Yamcha, I DID love Vegeta, do you even know how painful this is for me, but I was willing to go back over it, to dwell on things I'd rather no think about just yet for you, because I care about you, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I will NOT insult Vegeta as well to stroke YOUR ego. If you must know, YES, that was exactly it, Yamcha, I was too fucking good for you, and you want to know something even more interesting, Yamcha, you are NOT, never where and never will be good enough to even fight him. You're an ass-hole, and I hope your glad about clarifying that, he is NICE to me. He treats me like a person, not as some kind of goddess to be obeyed, I don't want that, I want a relationship, not a fan club. If you'd taken a second to actually ask yourself what I wanted, not what you thought you should do to make me eternally grateful. If you want to hit me AGAIN, then, fine, just go ahead, if you want to hurt ME again. Yea, Yamcha, doing that to you hurt me too, hearing the only man I ever have, an ever will love practically killed himself for me & my son hurts. Y'know what else hurts, having one of you oldest friends come into your house, and, in some stupid effort to 'win me back,' insult that man, and make me re-live painful memories. Then once again, go right ahead. Oh what's the matter Yamcha, don't give me that little puppy dog look, you know damned well it's true. You never thought I could read you like that did you? Well evidently, I CAN! Now, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE OR DO SOMETHING MORE THAN SWITCH FROM TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL EVEN MORE GUILTY, AND THREATENING ME. I promise you, Yamcha, although Vegeta is not alive now, we WILL wish him back, and then I will tell him all about this little 'chat,' and even you can guess what'll happen then, unless you leave before I re-open my eyes. Am I understood?" She practically screamed. This was really getting ridiculous. He didn't understand, Vegeta was more than a fling, he was more than a husband, he was her 'mate,' he was her love, he was her life. She sat back down, and for the first time since Goku had told her about the fight, she cried. Her cries were heart wrenching. As Yamcha was walking back to his car, he heard them, and although h knew he'd never love anyone else, he finally let her go. She was his love, she was his life, and he suddenly realised how deeply she felt for Vegeta, and how he HAD never tried to see what she wanted, assuming if he worshipped her, she'd feel obliged to love him, to never leave him. He knew deep down, even though he'd never admit it to himself, even if he'd given her what she wanted, she still would have left him for Vegeta. They were made for each other. After a while, he gave Vegeta the grudging respect he deserved.  
  
A/N OK, I lied I portrayed them however the hell it suits my story, so fuck you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Yamcha to be such a jerk, it just happened. Well that's it for now, I might edit it, actually I will but please review it, and tell me what to change/edit.  



End file.
